


That Mills Appeal

by Shaloved30



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is what happens when I start discussing one show with a friend and we end up talking Sleepy Hallow headcanons somewhere along the way.</p>
<p>*All characters and mentions of canon events belong solely to SH Fox</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Office Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I start discussing one show with a friend and we end up talking Sleepy Hallow headcanons somewhere along the way.
> 
> *All characters and mentions of canon events belong solely to SH Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny is a charmer. Frank is not amused but Cynthia might be.

"She cannot be serious?" Frank thought as he approached his previously closed now ajar office door and spotted his ex wife Cynthia sitting all too relaxed, with legs crossed, in one of his office chairs. He had no idea what that gleam in her eye or the smirk of her lips meant as he watched her before passing through the threshold but he sure as hell didn't expect to see a smiling Jenny Mills perched on the edge of his desk across from her. That smile, he'd grown quite fond of it himself over the last few weeks when she'd just pop up but he'd never openly admit it. He loved the snappy quips too much to part with them just yet. Clearing his throat with emphasis, he rounded his desk to his chair. "Excuse me, ladies, but just what the hell is going on here- in _my_ office?"

Jenny smiled even wider at Cynthia once she heard Frank's inquiry and arched a perfect brow at her newly re-introduced conversation companion before glancing up at him. "Well, Captain, I was coming by for my weekly check in on things with my sister and Prince William when I found the beautiful _Ms._ Cynthia Irving in distress over your repeat lateness." Jenny sent another look and a wave with flourish Cynthia's way and was pleased to see the amusement on her face at this exchange. "I very well couldn't leave a lady such as herself standing outside your office so I let us in for a chat since it wasn't locked this time." Jenny could see that one vein in the middle of Frank's forehead start to twitch so she couldn't resist the wink she gave him to punctuate the end of her explanation before she hopped down from his desk. She made her way back over to Cynthia, reaching in her hoodie pocket for the square of paper she'd tucked there. With smooth grace she extended it and placed it on Cynthia's perched knee. "Give me a call Ms. Irving and we'll chat again soon, yeah?" "And I'll see you later, Captain." she mused before slipping right out the door.

Pinching the bridge of his nose as he sat himself back in his chair with a huff he really couldn't even think of what to even say about all this. What was even happening today? He didn't need this headache or confusion. He'd had enough mess already from Crane and Mills number one. Jenny was something else that's for sure and apparently he wasn't the only one interested to find that out.


	2. Moments and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some surprises aren't always well received

She wasn’t prepared to see her, didn’t know she was back yet. Dropping Macey off at the precinct wasn’t in the original plans but Frank had once again been called in on an emergency. When Macey squealed her name out upon sight Cynthia froze, still rooted in the doorway watching her daughter reach her arms up to hug the strong shoulders of her love she’d thought she’d lost to the Sudan again. Jenny’s approach on her was unexpected, the hug took her breath away, the feel of her caused Cynthia’s eyes to shut, taking her right back to a moment she still tried hard to forget.

_The giggle Cynthia let out was almost embarrassing as Jenny buried her face in the crook of her neck and began teasing the soft skin with her teeth. She was supposed to be helping Jenny pack supplies for another investigation trip but somehow they’d gotten wrapped up in each other instead at Jenny’s studio apartment. “Jen, your bags won’t pack themselves you know,” she said before arching her back and running her fingers through her girlfriend’s curly brown tresses. As Jenny’s kisses persisted, traveling from her neck to her collarbone then the ample enclave of her breast, Cynthia decide to stop attempting to change her mind at all. Closing her eyes and emoting a hum of pleasure, she thought this was the perfect place to be. She never would have expected this after their second meeting at the sheriff’s department. It had been six months since she decided to make that call and despite the challenge of Frank’s initial jealousy and the work filling her with worry, Cynthia never regretted a moment. She fell for Jenny more every day. She sighed happily, glancing down to see her beautiful lover place a soft kiss to her belly button. ” You keep this up and I’m not going to want to let you go.”_

But she did. She had to because the work became too much and the time apart too great. Jenny’s growing commitment to the team in the height of the coming apocalypse she knew would be their downfall. She’d missed her, Macey did too, but the choice she made was for the best. Stepping back from her embrace, their eyes locked and the longing Cynthia saw in Jenny’s, still after all this time apart caused her heart to clinch. She had to look away, thankfully noticing Frank approach their daughter and give her a slight nod. That was all she needed. She had to leave before Jenny noticed the tears threatening to spill down her face. She didn’t dare look back as she approached the exit, she knew she was watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to makes this a AU Jynthia story from both Jenny's and Cynthia's pov. There will be mentions of other character's in the SH universe but my focus will be these amazing ladies. Hope you all enjoy and thanks for reading and reviewing!  
> *Characters and any mentions of canon events belong strictly to SH Fox  
> -Sha


	3. Nothing But The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny gets some advice from her sister

Jenny wasn’t sure what she expected to happen when she saw Cynthia and Macey. The good Captain had already mentioned that they were on the way and she played it cool.  She tried her best by passing the time trying to act busy with papers, filled with her new findings, or taunting her sister in between their discussion at her desk about Crane. That only lasted so long before a side eye from both of them made her put her hands up in surrender, but not before giving them both a knowing look as she stood and walked away.  Admittedly she was nervous; she wasn’t sure how she, Cynthia, or Macey for that matter, would react. Things had not ended as amicably as she’d hoped and she knew her own wounds still stung.  She did her best to relax but before she knew it she found herself pacing the floor, fists clutched too tight in her hoodie pockets and trying to not watch the door every time it opened.

 

Hearing her name called out, seeing the faces she’d missed so much the two months she’d been away, had her rushing to Macey first and rocking side by side with the witty teenager she’d grown to love more than she thought she was even capable outside of her sister. Her mother was a different level of _something_ altogether and she felt it more than she was willing to admit. Wrapping her arms around Cynthia was immediate. She knew she shouldn’t have but her eyes locked on her, drinking her in, and the need to feel her again was more than she could fathom at the moment. The emptiness she felt now that she was gone left her frozen at the door and lost in her thoughts.  Jenny flinched when she felt the hand she knew was her sister’s touch her shoulder.

 

"I’m almost ready and you’re staying at my place tonight, no objections." Abbie announced as she made her way past her sister, Jenny’s duffle already in hand.  Heading out the door to her Jeep, she couldn’t help but feel a wave of sisterly protection overtake her. She didn’t mean to be so blunt but if she wasn’t Jenny would fight her. Much like herself, Abbie knew Jenny was trying her best to keep her feelings hidden and in check, it’s what they knew best after all, but she could see it. Having her sister in her apartment, living together again after all those years they’d lost, things had changed between them. They butted heads at first naturally, but as the time passed Abbie felt the shift. The times Jenny would call her “sis” without the air of sarcasm became some of her favorite moments. They had the talks about how much the loss of their parents and then Corbin affected both of them. Just like Jenny, with her and Ichabod, Abbie was able to see just how much Cynthia’s presence changed her. It brought a new light to her eyes and smile back to her face. Seeing that light literally go out tonight did something to Abbie and she had to reach out. Tossing her sister’s bag in the backseat first and grabbing Crane’s fresh bag of doughnut holes, he now kept a supply at the ready in the front seat compartment, she bounded the steps of the precinct once more, passing along Crane’s treat to him before making sure the Captain was still good to be his ride to the cabin. It was going to be about her and her sister tonight. She wanted that and she was sure Jenny _needed_ it, whether she would say so or not. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Abbie lead a still stoic Jenny out the door and to the passenger side of her jeep.

 

She knew her sister would do this but she didn’t even have it in her to protest. She let her have her say, take her bag, and gladly leaned on her just a bit more than wholly necessary as they made their way to the Jeep. Climbing in, Jenny couldn’t even think straight as they pulled swiftly from the parking lot. Images of times gone by with Cynthia and Macey kept her lips quiet and eyes glazed. She’d just closed her eyes and leaned her head against the window when she noticed them slowing to a stop. Looking up she realized they were already in front of Abbie’s place.  “I don’t know why I did it; I should have handled it better.” She whispered more to herself than to her sister but she knew she’d heard her. Neither made any moves to exit the car so Jenny continued. “It happened before I could stop it, I didn’t want to stop it if I’m being honest.” Jenny looked over then to her sister and let out a ragged breath, it felt like she’d been holding it in for the entire ride.

 

Abbie locked eyes with Jenny and reached for her hand, working first to unclench the fist that lay on her sister’s thigh and grasping it tightly with a reassuring squeeze.  “You can’t _handle_ love Jen, when it finds you, it fills you.” Jenny took in a sharp breath and abruptly turned away from her sister’s gaze. She was just talking about the hug, she was sure she hadn’t said things to indicate otherwise. Had she? As Abbie let her hand go and set to get out of the car Jenny let her sister’s words sink in. Had she fallen in love and not even noticed? Did Cynthia feel the same? How did _Abbie_ figure all this out anyway? Jenny hopped from the jeep and raced to her sister’s side. As they made their way to the apartment’s front door and inside Jenny made a beeline to the couch, she had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

 


	4. Wish I Didn't Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia heads home and is lost in her thoughts of times gone by again

Cynthia had almost made it to her car, wiping her face dry from the tears that finally spilled, when she heard her name called out.  She stilled her step and closed her eyes; mumbling “please” to herself before realizing the voice she heard was Macey’s. Frank had of course changed his plans again at the last minute; he had to give a ride home to someone. Considering it was already getting late he and Macey had both decided it’d be best if he just came to her tomorrow instead. They’d made plans to visit the park and who knew what else, she said. As long as it suited Macey it was fine by her. Cynthia just wanted to be at home and out of Sleepy Hollow right now.

Once they were settled in the car Macey seemed to want to talk a mile a minute but Cynthia drove home seemingly in a trance. She engaged Macey best she could along the way but she just couldn’t share in her sheer excitement over being able to see Jenny. Not when her heart was still aching from the look in Jen’s eyes she tried not to notice as she pulled herself from her grasp. _Jen_ , she hadn’t thought of that particular version of Jenny’s name in at least a month but as they’d made it back to the quiet of their place and Macey had gone off to her room and for sure her laptop to catch up on the latest Vine, it just kept replaying in her mind as she cuddled herself in a throw on her bed. The memory of the first time she’d used it was most prominent. It was after an adrenaline filled date, if you could call it such, to the gun range. That had been fun and competitive, full of snarky comments and pointed looks, but the after was when the name slipped. Cynthia had tried to be a little standoffish once they arrived back at her place. She couldn’t help it, the fact that Jenny had hit all her targets while she missed three brought out the biggest pout. Standing cross armed while looking out her bedroom window, the ever observant Jenny had wrapped her strong arms around her from behind and nipped her neck, right before adding a lick and a kiss that made Cynthia’s knees weak. _Jen_ had tumbled from Cynthia’s lips followed by a wide smile, target boards instantly forgotten in favor of warm hugs and sweet lingering kisses for the rest of the afternoon. Jenny loved hearing her say it and made sure she found every spot that made her moan it out that day.

She couldn’t shake the memories no matter how hard she tried. She couldn’t stop her mind from wandering to the sight of her _tonight_ for that matter. She’d been lifting weights again, that much Cynthia could tell as soon as her arms touched her, hoodie be damned. More than noticing the physical, Cynthia immediately noticed Jenny looked genuinely happy to see them. Watching her interact with Macey was always something special; she brought out a playful side to Jenny rarely seen, but the seeing hug they shared tonight told Cynthia something else. She missed them. The way Jenny looked at Macey right before she hugged her said it all. Cynthia didn’t want to think about the look Jenny gave _her_ shortly after. If she was being honest with herself, she missed Jenny too.  The times they shared together and with Macey were some of her happiest as of late. It made the drive out to Sleepy Hollow not so dreadful that’s for sure. Cynthia caught herself smiling again thinking of another outing with all of them. Macey had loved the impromptu visit to the local animal shelter. Jenny had arranged a play date of sorts just for her to spend some time with a couple of puppies and Macey was in bliss. They almost felt to Cynthia like an official family that day. No assignments, no trips away, just them being together. Cynthia heart suddenly felt heavy, letting out a sigh, she lifted herself from the bed and went to peek in on Macey.  She found her daughter already sleeping in bed, her laptop still open beside her. Stepping in quickly she closed it up before leaning in to kiss her babygirl’s cheek. It had been a long day for the both of them apparently. Making her way back into her bedroom, she laid back on her pillows, wrapping her throw even tighter around her shoulders and tucking her legs under her covers; she decided she’d try sleep too. Maybe if she prayed hard enough her Jen wouldn’t show up in her dreams tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *All characters and mentions of canon events belong solely to SH Fox


	5. Wake Up Calls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny's POV  
> Bonding and breakfast with the Mills sisters' before duty comes calling.

The morning sun met Jenny’s face through the blinds as she sat up in bed, shaking out her hair from her partially loosened head wrap, it took her a moment to realize she was in her old room at her sister’s apartment.  Stretching her arms above her head, she groaned at the slight ache in her muscles and pounding in her head. The whiskey her and Abbie shared last night might not have been the best idea after all. It all started innocently enough but once the talk went from casual to “tell me about your feelings”; the sips from each of their glasses grew from sips to all out gulps at every revelation. Sitting up on the side of the bed, she tugged down her tank top before groaning again and burying her head in her hands. Thoughts of last night’s conversation with her sister slowly began creeping back in. Abbie knew her better than she thought, and no matter how hard she tried to hide it, Jenny knew all she said was the truth. Approaching her duffle in the corner and rifling through it, she set up her pull up bar in the corner to start her morning reps.

_“You can’t handle love Jen, when it finds you, it fills you” Abbie had said._

_Abbie made sure her car alarm activated and unlatched her holster before disappearing into the apartment, heading straight for Jenny’s old room to leave her duffle. Jenny threw her head back on the couch and crossed her arms over her closed eyes, still hearing her sister’s words echo in her ears. She wasn’t ready to talk about this. Talking meant dealing, was she really ready for that? She heard the freezer door open and close and glasses meeting, she knew right then this conversation wasn’t over as she’d hoped. Her sister could be so persistent; she should have guessed Abigail was just getting started. Without warning, the glow of the counter lamp filled the living before Jenny felt the forceful smack of one of the couch pillows across her chest. “Perk up sis, this feelings thing isn’t so bad once you get used to it,” Abbie quipped, the mirth already apparent in her voice._

_Jenny dropped her hands, leaning up before giving her sister, who sat beside her on the couch now, a hard look then cracking the slightest smile. Deciding to tease right back, the amusement was etched all over her face now, eyebrows raised. “Like you and Ichabod Cranky?” she questioned. “You used to the glances and longing looks you think I hadn’t noticed? I see you too, you know.”_

_Abbie’s face was a mask of stone in an instant as she reached over to twist the cap off the whiskey bottle she’d sat on the coffee table in front of them along with two ice filled glasses. “Whatever you, that’s a different thing entirely.” She quipped; narrowing her eyes in Jenny’s direction then proceeded to fill each glass half way._

_“It’s different how exactly sis? You have caught feelings, he has caught feelings..I witnessed that hug in the Mason’s hideaway remember? I see the way he teases you with his fancy talk, and you eat it up. “ She heard an exaggerated huff next to her and Jenny knew she was finally getting to her sister; it was just what she wanted. That certainly helped deflect from the original line of conversation. Jenny raised an eyebrow once more and laughed heartily as she watched Abbie grab her glass from the table with more than a bit of attitude and irritation suddenly on her face.  Jenny couldn’t deny it though; she was mighty impressed watching as Abbie gulped down a healthy portion of her drink. Grabbing her own glass, she slouched back again on the couch and kicked out of her boots before propping a sock clad foot on the end of the coffee table. A mischievous smile was still on her lips as she took her first long sip._

_Winching at the burn coursing through her chest, Abbie slammed her now empty glass on the table before she cleared her throat and spoke with emphasis, “We’re talking about you here little sister and all I’m saying is..I saw you tonight and I saw you before you left. You love her. You love them, and you know they love you too. Quit denying yourself and quit denying them that part of you as well.” Sitting back, Abbie’s arm went around her sister, giving her a reassuring squeeze._

_The smile faltered just a bit from Jenny’s features, the truth in those words caused her heart to skip a beat._

Sweat had covered Jenny’s face before she knew it and she’d long lost count of how many pull ups she’d done, too caught up now in her thoughts on what her next move should be. She settled herself and headed towards her bag to grab an outfit and towel. She needed a shower and much to her delight, from the awesome aromas making their way into her room, her sister had made her favorite breakfast to start off their Saturday the right way to fight off the lingering hangovers.

Emerging from the bathroom somewhat refreshed, headache subsiding and belly growling, she grabbed a seat at the table where her sister already sat waiting with a bountiful spread on display. Reaching for Abbie’s hand was an instinct; the elder sister taking the queue to bless the food, the verses just as familiar to Jenny’s ears now as it was as a child, she found herself praying along with her. She filled up her plate quickly after with two slices of the french toast and more than a few of bacon, making sure to snag the crispiest pieces placed all on one side of the waiting platter. She glanced up at Abbie and smiled when she saw her own bottle of soy milk placed by the pitcher of juice on the table. “You remembered _and_ you cooked, to what do we owe this great honor?”

Rolling her eyes and filling her own plate, Abbie deadpanned at her sister’s jest. “As if you’d let me forget it if I didn’t get your milk, and I was hungry, how are you feeling this morning?”

Jenny winked and grabbed her fork, beyond ready to dig in. “I’m alright, got my workout in before my shower so I’m feeling pretty good and ready to grub.” The first forkful she placed in her mouth made her moan in nostalgic delight.  The toast was fluffy in the middle, just like she remembered. It was still her favorite and she was touched by the gesture, whether Abbie acknowledged it or not.  She glanced across the table and caught her sister watching her.  Jenny swallowed hard and held her gaze. “Thanks Abs, this is kinda perfect, and thanks for last night..I really needed it.” Jenny cleared her throat from the sudden croak that had seeped in her voice. Maybe it’s time for some of this milk she thought, breaking eye contact in favor of reaching for her bottle to fill her waiting glass.

Abbie tilted her head to the side as she watched her little sister with a slight smile on her face. It was really great to have her back, the trip abroad seemed to drag by this time, and despite the never ending snark she’d honestly missed her. They’d not had the opportunity to spend a lot of time like this on their own, the fight for humanity always keeping them both busy and surrounded by Ichabod and Frank. Abbie reached for the pitcher of juice to fill her own glass just as both their phones begin to ring. “Ugh..probably from the station, Captain and Crane no doubt.” Abbie groaned.

Jenny couldn’t help the giggles that bubbled up, noticing her sister was correct. Tapping the cell screen, her laugh suddenly caught in her throat. A wave of nervousness came over her when she heard the voice of Macey Irving on the other end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters and mention of canon events belong solely to SH Fox


	6. Not So Distant Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia can't deal with her dreams, but she starts to accept some of her realities after an unplanned trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken so long, thanks for your patience. The next chapter is also almost done.

The dreams still came. Jenny’s beautiful smiling face, that hug that wrapped her up so tight and filled her with warmth she thought she’d lost. All of it like a constant loop, then just the sound of her laughter echoing through Cynthia’s mind kept her tossing and turning, ensuring the bags under her eyes she’d have to try her best to hide. She knew she should have been up already, that Macey would be expecting her breakfast and a chat before her dad came to pick her up. She just couldn’t find the will yet. It _was_ Saturday morning but there were also files to go over for a new case. She had to get it together.

Hearing Macey approach her open bedroom door, she lifted her head to curious eyes. “I know baby, I’m late,” clearing the hoarseness from her voice and sitting up just as her daughter came to her bedside. She could see the question in Macey’s eyes before she spoke, knowing full well she wouldn’t have the answer.

“What’s wrong mom, are you okay?”

She tried her best to get the smile she gave as answer to reach her eyes.

Thankfully, breakfast was much more relaxed and over a quick bowl of oatmeal and side of fruit for each Cynthia and Macey discussed the upcoming science camp she wanted to attend and even shared a laugh over the latest Vine. Cynthia had no idea how Macey had managed to get both her and Frank into the website but she was grateful, being able to have a moment to laugh with her daughter like this made it definitely worth it. She could feel the tension leaving her already By the time they’d finished up cleaning the dishes together and Macey went to pack, Cynthia was almost ready to tackle the day..

Frank’s arrival came just as Cynthia walked out of her bedroom, dressed and arms heavy with files.

“Where’s my little bean?” came his boisterous voice through the door before she even saw him. She’d forgotten that Frank still had his key and the shock showed on her face, along with the jump in her limbs, causing all her files to tumble to the floor.

Cynthia was so glad Macey came out before Frank had a chance to come over and help her, she couldn’t take his questioning eyes from across the room, so any closer and she’d crack. He always could read her with a look, even if sometimes it was a bit late. Cynthia quickly crouched down and gathered her things again and placed them on the couch, huffing out a breath before approaching Macey and placing her hands on her shoulders. “Got everything packed sweetie?”

Macey was so excited at Frank’s mention of a picnic in the park that she was at the door and on her way out without so much as a “sure mom” or “see ya later” as an answer. Finally alone, Cynthia settled on the couch and vowed to keep her mind on work.

Cynthia was full on into her latest deposition, when she heard the chirp of Macey’s phone, still sitting on the kitchen table. Rolling her eyes, she rose to grab it, along with her own, heading out the door. She was already dreading the drive to Sleepy Hollow but there was no escaping it. Macey probably was already begging her father to make a call.

Pulling into the park, Cynthia was pleased to see it wasn’t as busy as she imagined it would be. There were the usual runners going and other families about the grounds. Truth be told, she loved this park just as much as Macey. The memories she’d made there with _her_ , just thinking about them brought a light smile to Cynthia’s face as she neared the picnic area. Maybe she'd give Jenny a call soon, a walk in the park could at least give them a public place to talk in. Cynthia sighed at the thought; they did have to face this and each other sometime. "No more running." Whispering it to herself, she decided as soon as she got back home she had some planning to do.

Coming up on the clearing with the picnic shelters, she spotted them immediately and hollered out as she approached. Now noticing they weren’t alone at their table, Cynthia quickly lowered her voice. “It’s probably someone from work as usual” she huffed. Cynthia couldn’t stop her eyes from rolling. This was typical Frank after all. Stalling to reach in her purse and retrieve Macey’s phone she hadn’t noticed they’d all turned to face her. The face of the guest, as she looked back up, stopped her in her tracks.


End file.
